Put in a Bad Romance
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Kitty was asked on a Date with... ERIC? Dudley is in Love for her and is now Depressed. and He is Afraid that if he tells it, Kitty will slap, bonk him on the head, or something harsh. How can Dudley tell his Feelings for Kitty? And Later Eric is going to do something Cruel to Dudley. THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING! ;-)
1. Kitty's Date

Chapter 1- Kitty's Date

Hi, I thought of this Story Last Year, This is Interesting

It was a fine Day in Petropolis, Dudley was working on his Computer at TUFF(as you know he is looking at meat again), until he heard his Beautiful Cat Partner, Kitty Katswell, just rushed to Dudley and Shouted, "Dudley, Eric asked me out- ON A DATE!" She squealed with delight. But Dudley wasn't happy about it, then came in LUCY! (My Plushed Cat) "Is Everything all right, I heard Screaming?" She asked to make sure her Friend is Ok. Lucy is a Good Friend of Kitty, She cares for her, and Kitty cares for Lucy. "I'm going on a Date with Eric, Lucy!", Kitty screamed still Excited. "Oh, Congradulations, Kitty", Lucy said relieved, but noticed that Dudley is sad and his ears are drooped. "Are you Ok, Dudley?", Lucy asked her Canine Buddy. "Yeah I'm Ok, Lucy", Dudley said still disappointed.

When it was Quitting time, Kitty grabbed all of her things and zoomed out like lightning. Lucy got her things, But as She was heading out the Door, She sees Dudley still Down in the Dumps, She was getting a little bit worried about him, "Why is Dudley so down, he didn't act like that this morning?", Lucy thought to herself, WHY IS DUDLEY SO DOWN? :-[

I BET YOU KNOW WHY DUDLEY IS DOWN, SEE YOU UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Dudley's Secret Conversation

Chapter 2- Dudley's Secret Conversation

Hey Guys, It has been very Busy, But Here is a New Chapter and Dudley is finally going to tell Lucy why he has been Down... ENJOY;-)

The Next Day wasn't very Chearful for Poor Dudley, He came in with both of his ears drooped, then he slapped himself, "Come on Dudley, Forget it already!", He said to himself. Just Then Lucy came in and saw what Dudley did, "Maybe I should ask Dudley why he has been so Down.", Lucy thought to herself really wanting whats going on with Him, "Nah I'm sure he'll Chearup soon!", Lucy told herself as She settled her Books and her Cup of Milk.

Just then Kitty bargged in all Happy "EEEEE" She screamed that almost Startled Everyone. "Agent Katswell, Whats with all the Screaming?!" The Chief shouted.

"My Date with Eric was Dreamy.", Kitty said now Calmed Down Daydreaming about Eric. That made Dudley more Depressed, Lucy saw Dudley again and Her seeing Him Down like this is really bothering her, She went up to Dudley and Asked, "Dudley, whats wrong?, This is really bothering me, Just tell me!"

Dudley knows that he really wants to tell his Problem to Lucy, because Lucy cares for her Friends, But dosn't want Kitty to hear it, so He agree to tell it to Lucy.

"Ok Lucy, I'll tell you it, But let's go somewhere privite, and please keep this a Secret, Ok?", He said trusting Her. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with Me!", Lucy crossing her Heart as She and Dudley went to the Supply Closet.

Kitty began being suspicious, She also wants to Know whats up with her Partner, "But why is Dudley wanting to tell it to Lucy and not Me or Anyone else?" She Questioned herself. She went into a room where it shows a Scean that shows with the hidden camera in the Closet that Dudley and Lucy are in (A/N: The Camera from The Super Crime Busters) As She watched.

Lucy and Dudley were Alone in the Closet, "Ok Dudley, Whats going on!?", Lucy asked want to know. "I.. I have a Crush... on Kitty.", Dudley confronted faceing down to the floor.

Lucy was Shocked, "OhMyGoodness, your in Love... with Kitty!?", "But, Why won't you tell her or Anyone else?".

"I'm afraid that if I tell her, She'll might slap or hit me, and thinking that I'm insane for haveing a Crush on a Cat!", Dudley expained now feeling very foolish, "and with Kitty dateing Eric, its going to get Worst!"

"Thanks for telling me that Dudley, I understand, and Don't worry, I won't tell Anyone not even Kitty, I promise." Lucy keeping it.

Kitty was Shocked, Now she knows why Dudley was so Down, She felt bad for him, She almost feels a Jerk how she treated Dudley when he was Trying to help, She relized that She met Dudley first and he really cared for her before Eric, "ERIC!"

WHAT ERIC IS GOING TO DO TO DUDLEY.. COMING SOON


	3. The Confesstion

Chapter 3- The Confesstion

Hey, I wanted to do this Chapter Already because I was Bored, this is when Everyone finds out whats going on with Dudley, and Eric does something cruel to Dudley O.O... ENJOY!

It has been a Month since Kitty was dateing Eric (BOO!) and Dudley told Lucy his Secret.

On a Fine Day, Eric came in and was holding a Small Purple Box behind him, Kitty saw Eric but wasn't too exited to see him this time. Dudley saw Eric comeing up to Kitty and stared at it still Depressed. Then Eric called out to all the TUFF Agents to watch what he is going to kitty. Lucy, Keswick, and The Chief came up behind Eric,with Dudley still Depressed. Kitty looked at Her Partner for awhile until Eric got her Attention.

Eric crouched on one Knee and opened the Purple box revealing a Beautiful Ring and asked Kitty "Will you... MARRY ME?"

All of the TUFF Agents Gasped, When Dudley heard it, his Heart almost shattered and turned his back around drooped his ears.

"I-I Can't!" Kitty said not wanting to. Everyone gasped again. Dudley turned his Neck around confused why Kitty rejected.

Eric was shocked, "But Why?", He asked.

"I'm... in Love with... Someone else.", Kitty replied. Everyone was confused, wanting to why Kitty rejected to Marry Eric, She's in Love with Eric, Who is Kitty's New Love?

"Who" Eric determend to Know, Then Kitty answered, "My... PARTNER!", Kitty pointed at Dudley. Everyone was in Shock, Their mouths dropped, Kitty is in Love with Dudley, who is a Dog! Dudley was shocked as well, his ears were right back up.

Then Eric dropped the ring, ran straight to Dudley, and grabbed him by the Shirt.

"**YOU STOLE MY KITTY AWAY FOR ME, YOU STINKY MUTT!**" Eric shouted at Him.

"No, I-I really Didn't, I-I swear, I didn't know!", Dudley confronted getting abit Scared at the very tall muscular Cat.

Then Eric put him down and punched Dudley at the Face, "DUDLEY!", Kitty called out.

Dudley got up now with a BlackEye. Kitty saw Dudley's BlackEye, She now felt guilty, But used her Claws and Sratched Eric as he ranaway. Kitty was put in a Bad Romance with Eric. She helped Dudley as she took care of his Blackeye, She told him everything how She fall in Love him, and she apoligized. Dudley accepted it, then They Kissed, Lucy peeked and saw it and said quietly, "AWW". These two TUFF Agents are going to be a very Sweet Couple.

THE END

DUDLEYXKITTY FOREVER


End file.
